vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelina Ballerina: Rose Fairy Princess VHS 2002
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Kipper: Amazing Discoveries *The Wiggles: Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party *Barney: Round and Round We Go Opening Titles * "Angelina Ballerina" * "The Rose Fairy Princess" Episode Titles * "The Rose Fairy Princess" ** Written by: Barbara Slade ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird * "Angelina at the Fair" ** Written by: Barbara Slade ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird * "The Ballet Ticket" ** Written by: Jan Page ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird * "Midnight Muddle" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird Ending Credits * Director: Roger McIntosh * Music by: Colin Towns * Featuring: Finty Williams as Angelina * Also Starring: Jo Wyatt, Keith Wickham, Jonell Elliott Grand Slamm Children's Films * Animation Director: David Greenway * Character Design: Jill Brooks * Production Supervisor: Margo Marchant * Production Manager: Dave Ingham * Production Assistants: Diana Tusheva Mollot, Tonla Thorne * IT Supervisor: David Thompson * Storyboard: Trevor Ricketts * Background Director: Loraine Marshall * Background Artists: Katharine Nichols, Ian Henderson, Natasha Gross, Sue Tong, Gunther Herbert, Louis Duthie, Denis Ryan * Layout Director: Jacques Gauthier * Layout: Sam Bailey, Sean Burke, Tom Bailey, Susie Bailey, Sue Butterworth, Markus Kunze, Mark Francis, Peter Western * Layout Assistant: Peter Mavs * Title Animation: John Perkins, Ray Newman Varga Studios (Budapest) * Producers: Andras Erkel, Kirsty Baillie * Animation Director: Andrei Ignatenko * Production Manager: Csaba Nehez * Production Assistants: Arabella Lauterback, Szabolcs Turanvi-Vadsay, Breata Sagy, Istavan Senkovicz, Tatianna Galatch * Animators: Vladimir Zakharov, Alexei Podkolzin, Nadia Petkova, Katja Mankova, Natalia Malykhina, Alexander Panov, Olga Orlova, Marina Rogova, Vladimir Vyshegordotsev, Inna Evlannikova, Gabor Toth, Tibor Huszak, Hermann Pastika, Adrienne Shakalyuyev, Darko Tomicic, Csaba Mali, Igor Mkushev, Nikolai Dimitrov, Olena Kotlajarova, Natalie Gresliev, Sandor Vago, Zdena Mihalikova, Karol Holubcik, Zoltan Turi, Zoltan Velkey, Annamaria Toro, Ferenc Petorvic, Andrei Pariguin, Olga Arbuzova, Nadia Petkova, Miroslav Mirtchev, Natalia Malikhina, Kiril Kravtechenko, Oszkar Prell, Zoran Donchev, Katalin Bross, Peter Pozsgai, Boriana Stefanova, Marin Vasiliev, Andras Palotivcs * Character Supervisor: Otto Ritter * Colouring Checker: Robert Popele * Colourists: Hajanalka Horvath, Krisztina Horvath, Joszef Horvath, Gyuia Juhasz, Judit Muller, Percz Jenone, Andrea David * Background and Colour Supervisor: Maria Czegledi * Camera: Attila Vocsa * Special Effects Software: Tamas Botkos, Sandor Torek * Voice Recording: The Tape Gallery * Engineered by: Simon Capes * Off Line Edit: infrastructure Post Ltd * Editor: Jamie Martin * Assistant Editor: Sam Ives * Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios London * Edited and Mixed by: Michael Fentum, Dan Morgan * Online Post Production: Blue Post Production * Colour Guide: Katherine Grincell * Editor: Adam Grant * Developed for Television by: Barbara Slade Hit Entertainment * Script Executive: Madeleine Warburg * Editorial Assistant: Mark Casarotto * Production Manager: Karen Davidsen * Production Co-ordinator: Macushla Carney * Executive Producer: Kate Fawkes * Produced by: Ginger Gibbons * GSCF - A Grand Slamm Children's Films Production for HIT Entertainment PLC * © 2001 HIT Entertainment PLC - Based on the books created and devised by Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:2002 Category:Angelina Ballerina Category:VHS Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Grand Slamm Children's Films